Ed's LoliGirl
by Leeches Lolita
Summary: AFTER ANIME! edward leaves for a little bit to find that winry is in a coma. now that she cant remember anything, she acts younger than she is. will ed be able to make her remember her love for him, or will he never be able confess his for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…before I begin, I just want to say a few things. First of all, yes, I am beginning a new story. I just wasn't feeling Naruto. I mean…I love the show and all…but come on. Their isn't any alchemy (or Edward) in Naruto! Second of all, school HAS started for me, and I go to school every day until like, four in the after noon. Then I have play practice. Then I have a lifetime of homework. So the only time I have to type is either at four o'clock in the morning, or the weekend. Stupid early collage… anyway. Third of all, this story takes place after the first anime. I have read the manga, but seeing as its still going on, I don't want to have to rewrite the entire story incase something important happens. Enough of my rambling. Without further ado, may I present to you ED'S LOLIGIRL!!!**

Chapter one

"Bye, Edward…" she whispered. She knew he couldn't hear her…she would be lucky is he could even see her. But now he was gone. She would never be able to see him again. She fell to her knees and began crying. She had to find Alphonse now. She needed to make sure that at least he was okay.

With tears in her eyes, she stood up and started running through the wreckage of the once great city. Her vision was becoming blurred by tears and she felt very dizzy. Suddenly, she completely broke down in the middle of the street.

"EDWAAAAAAARD!" she cried hysterically. She began beating her fists on the hard pavement of the street out of desperation.

"Edward, you idiot…" she whispered, tears pouring down her flawless face.

Why did she care so much?

He'd just…always been their. And now he was gone. The portal was going to be sealed soon. And once both sides were sealed using alchemy, Edward would never be able to return. Winry didn't understand why he didn't at least say good bye to her. It seemed like he had just come back, fought a little bit, gotten his automail fixed, then…left.

Suddenly she heard two pairs of footsteps running towards her.

"Winry! What are you doing?! You're going to get hurt!" she heard a woman's voice calling to her. Winry looked up and saw Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang looking down at her.

"What does it matter?" Winry whispered, "Edwards gone…what's the point?"

Hawkeye raised her hand and brought it across the distraught teenager's face, slapping her. Winry simply starred at them, her eyes wide. The tears were still coming, but she was silent.

"Don't talk like that," said Hawkeye sternly.

"Lt…I'm going to seal it now," said Roy, beginning to walk away.

Winry stood up quickly and turned to Mustang.

"S-seal w-what?" she stuttered.

Roy turned to her, with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry…I have to do this…" he said.

"NO! YOU CANT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed.

"Winry! Shush!" said Hawkeye.

Winry tried to run at him, but Riza quickly grabbed her from under her arms and shoulders. Winry struggled, but couldn't escape. Eventually, she gave up.

"Roy…let me just say one thing to you…" she said, her voice sounding hurt.

Mustang stopped and turned to face her. He supposed he owed her at least that.

"What?" he asked.

"Once you seal that portal…you will have officially taken everything important away from me. You killed my parents **(remember, children, this is based on the anime, not the manga)**…and now you're going to take Ed away from me. I don't see what the point of all this is. After all…it's alchemy that opens the portal. Those people who attacked us can't do alchemy, can they? The only one who can is Ed," said Winry. Roy looked at her, thinking.

"Winry…you know that theirs an off chance that something could open it if it's not sealed on both sides," said Roy.

"Please…I just…I thought he was going to stay…and…hey! Where's Al?" she asked.

"He went with Edward. I'm sorry," said Roy. Riza had accidentally let her arms go a little bit slack. Winry jumped out of her arms and punched Roy's face with such force that she didn't even know she had, that he fell to the ground.

"I should have you arrested…but I probably deserved that. I killed those two doctors, your parents, during the war…I remember almost killing myself after that. But remember, Winry…Ed is still alive. He's not dead," said Roy. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away from her. Riza looked at her sadly, but followed her.

Winry fell to her knees again she clenched her teeth and let the tears fall from her face. She looked at the two people walking away from her.

"I hate you, Roy," she whispered, "I HATE YOU, ROY MUSTANG!"

**Well, I'm lazy so I'm going to end the chapter here. I promise that it gets better. Please give it a chance. This is the thing I hate about fan fiction. Most people read the first chapter, hate it, and then don't read the rest of the story…no matter how good it is. So please give this story a chance. And please comment! But flaming is bad, cuz I'll have my elite team of flame-fighters (see what I did their?) hunt you down and kill you. Well…not kill you…just talk at you. Like my mom and teachers do when I don't pay attention in class! Yup…just like that…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Al…" asked Edward.

"Yes, brother?" answered Alphonse.

"It's been six months since we got back here…do you think theirs ever a chance we'll be able to go back?" asked Ed.

"Are you thinking about her again?" asked Alphonse.

"I miss her…" he mumbled, "And my automail is bothering me again."

"See a doctor," suggested Al.

"It's not the same…they'll just put me in some stupid prosthetic. Besides…Winry's the best automail mechanic in the world," said Edward, his voice sounding slightly disconnected.

"Hm…you know…I wonder how Winry's doing since we left. We couldn't say goodbye," said Al, sitting down on a chair. Edward slumped down on the floor with his back against his bed, feeling slightly depressed.

"Hm…" said Edward, not really paying attention. He raised his automail arm in front of his eyes and flexed his fingers. He was thinking about her alright.

"Ed…I think I should tell you…that…well…you know how before I got here and the whole attack on our world and stuff?" asked Al.

"Yea…"

"When you left the first time…she was…really depressed. For two years she kept herself locked up in her room and barely ever talked to anyone. She always carried around her automail tools…just in case you came back. She knew the chance was really slight, but that didn't stop her from trying. She'd just look at us with that determined look on her face and say 'he's coming back…I know it'," said Al.

"She's crazy…but…do you think we'll ever go back this time?" asked Edward.

"I don't know, brother…"

"I don't know why…but…I miss her…a lot," said Edward, "I don't know why I care so much…it's just Winry."

Ed looked at his automail arm again, his face sad, worried, upset…everything. He didn't want anyone else to fix his arm. Nobody but Winry could do it right. His head leaned back, and he put his automail arm over his eyes. Six months…he was so confused.

He felt the cold metal against his eyes and forehead. It felt warm to him…comforting. He wondered what Winry was up to. Had she really been depressed the last time? What about this time?

"Hey Alphonse?" he asked, removing the metal from his face.

"Yea?"

"Tomorrow were going on a field trip," answered Ed.

"Huh?!" asked the bewildered teen.

"I think I might know how I opened the portal last time."

"Okay…well, it's getting late. You haven't been sleeping much, so you should go to sleep now. I'm tired anyway," said Al, looking at the clock. Edward didn't feel much like sleeping, but he decided he might as well give it a shot.

Edward used all his remaining energy to pull himself to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had gotten taller (by his standards anyway. And trust me…they were generous), and his hair had gotten longer. He pulled out the braid in his blond hair and pulled the hairbrush through it. He wondered if Winry was brushing _her _hair right now. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the main room. He pulled off his shirt, but before undressing himself, he pulled the silver pocket watch out of his pants pocket and opened it. He ignored the words telling him to remember the day he had burned his and Al's home. Instead, their was something else he wanted to remember. Inside the watch, their was a picture of Winry. The picture was from before he had left…er… "Died". She looked so happy and full of energy. Seeing her smile made him smile. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Alphonse was in bed and asleep.

"Winry…" Ed said softly, "I don't know why…but I miss you." He knew that this picture had been taken almost three years ago. When he had seen her six months ago, he had mentally compared the Winry in the picture to the Winry who had wrapped her arms around him. She had grown up. She had her hair up, but he knew it would be longer. He started thinking about all those times when Winry would help him out. She had always seemed to be their. Not having her seemed awkward. Over the past two and a half years it seemed to have gotten worse.

"Winry…" he said again. He felt his eyes begin to water. He began thinking that he would give anything to know what she was doing right now. He stripped down to his boxers and fell face first into his pillow. He held the picture in one of his hands. He turned his head to the side and continued looking at the picture. His eyes seemed drawn the picture like a magnet. He couldn't look away. She looked so happy and full of life. He wondered if that's how she felt now. She had always been so sarcastic and easily angered or annoyed. Sort of like him…when he though about it, he and Winry had a lot more in common than he thought.

It wasn't like he _liked _her or anything…or…did he? He didn't know. Edward was the kind of person to try and get around stuff like that and live his whole life ignoring it. To Edward, this kind of thing had never affected him. He had simply never cared on the outside…no matter how much it killed him on the inside. For some reason he was hurt…he really did miss her. He didn't know it, but he was taking this harder then Alphonse could ever understand. But it was something that he had randomly remembered today that raised his hopes a little. He knew that the chances of it working were one in a million, but for some reason he wanted to be that one.

As he continued to stare at the picture of Winry, he couldn't help thinking that he wanted the real thing. He wanted to think that Winry was still waiting for him at home, but…what if she had moved on? Edward, Alphonse, and Winry had been best friends ever since they were little kids. He always remembered being a little bit closer to Winry than Al had been. With a smile he also remember being the one to fight the hardest when he and Al had argued over who would get to marry Winry one day. He laughed quietly. Al sat up in bed and looked at him.

"What are you doing?!" he asked. Ed sat up as well and quickly shoved the picture of Winry under his pillow.

"Just thinking about something," he said. His face suddenly lost the smile and he went back to being depressed again.

"Well good. I'd thought you were actually happy for once, brother. You've changed a lot, you know. You okay?" asked Al.

"Yea…just…forget about her…it," he said, tears beginning to come again.

"Brother…are you…_crying_?" Al asked in disbelief.

"No…I just…I just…I…Just…I don't know what to do anymore. We don't belong here, Al…what's the point?" Edward asked.

Alphonse looked at him with a worried look on his face.

"Edward…I understand…"

"No, Al…you don't! I don't even understand," said Edward, burying his face in his hands. "I don't know why I care so much…but…yea. I care about Winry."

"You mean you love her?" asked Al.

"What? No!" said Edward, his face turning red.

"Please...remember the time we were fighting over Winry and it got really out of hand?" asked Al.

"Uh huh…?"

"Well, when I got my body back, I found the mark on my stomach from when you punched me really hard."

"You just have soft flesh. You bruise easily," Edward defended himself, trying to keep a level head.

"You always did fight the hardest, brother," said Alphonse.

Edward looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye out of annoyance.

"But I always won, remember?" said Al.

"Don't talk about it," grumbled Edward.

"But she turned both of us down…well…she turned me down. The next day when you asked her out she ran away screaming! Remember that, brother? You flat out told her you loved her," said Al.

"She doesn't like short guys," Edward mumbled.

"You know…she was blushing and stuttering when she told me that…like she was hiding something. Girls often hide their feelings from guys if they really like them. Kind of like you, brother!"

"Shut up, Alphonse."

"Just try to get some sleep," said Al, rolling over to his side and facing the wall.

"Hmmm…" said Ed.

"By the way," said Al, still facing the wall, "That's a very good picture of her you got their." Ed wasn't paying attention.

"Yea, she's really pretty their."

**Too…lazy…to write…authors'…note…COMENT! The end…just kidding. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Edward woke up the next morning with his automail bothering him again. For some reason, it didn't feel right. His fingers were unable to move like they used to. Sure, he had been skipping out on daily maintenance, but it had only been six months. Edward knew that thinking about his automail was only a way to distract him from thinking about Winry. Of course, seeing as she built his automail, that was a little hard. Everything reminded him of her.

Edward rolled out of bed, still half asleep, and onto the floor.

"Ow…" he said. He stood up and saw that Al was already awake and had seated himself at the table with a piece of toast.

"You're face is wet again, brother. You've been crying again," said Al, not looking up from his newspaper. Ed didn't know why he read it everyday; as far as he was concerned…current events didn't matter unless it was in their own world. Edward quickly rushed to the bathroom and washed his face, showered, and dressed.

Al was now sitting on his bed reading a book about chemistry. He looked up and saw Ed.

"Crying in you're sleep…at least you slept, though, right?" he asked. He was right, Edward hadn't been sleeping lately.

Edward ignored him and went to the refrigerator in the kitchen of the small one roomed apartment. He pulled out…a carton of milk and a glass from the cupboard. He poured the milk into the glass until it was about half way full...or…half way _empty _in his opinion.

By now Al had sat up and was watching Ed with a surprised look on his face. Edward plugged his nose with two fingers and raised the glass to his lips and drank the glass of milk down.

"Brother…did you just…"

"Drink milk? Yea…" answered Edward, slamming the empty glass onto the counter.

Edward actually had been drinking a glass of milk every morning for about three months now. He supposed why he did it, though.

"Is it because of Winry?" asked Al quietly. Edward clenched the table top with his fists and nodded, closing his eyes.

"She…used to bother me about it…so I…I…keep hearing her voice telling me to drink the stupid milk," he said. "I know it sounds dumb, but…"

"This is…killing you, isn't it, brother…I know you miss her," said Al. "Love her," added Al under his breath.

"Sometimes…I feel like…I don't want to…_live _anymore without…her…" he said quietly, his voice cracking.

"Kay…just don't do something stupid," said Al, "Didn't you say we were going somewhere today?"

"Oh yea…we better get going," said Edward.

"Winry! Where are you?" called Winry's grandmother and caretaker. Winry opened her bedroom door a crack and stuck her face into the hallway.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"You've been in their with the door locked for six hours. You need to go outside," said the aged woman.

"Its too bright outside," said Winry. Her voice had hints of depression painted all over it.

"That's no excuse, young lady!"

"Just leave me alone…I'm upset again today," she said. She looked at her grandmother apologetically and closed the door. She sat back down at her work desk and started messing with a couple screws and a wrench, not trying to do anything in particular.

Six months since he had left her. Things hadn't gotten much better. She missed him so much. She also missed Alphonse…but it was Edwards's voice she would hear in her sleep or face in her dreams. Their was just something about him that just…

"Oh…my…Lord…" she heard her grandmother's muffled voice from the main room of the house.

"Winry…is she…" she heard a muffled male's voice say. No…just her imagination. This voice was a tad bit deeper than the one she remembered. Besides…he was probably dead. An anyway…the voices were muffled due to the thick door separating them.

"She's in her…bedroom…" said the astonished voice of her grandmother. She heard footsteps' coming swiftly towards her bedroom door…the sound of them was slightly uneven and familiar for some reason. No…it wasn't.

She heard her door open, and the sound of surprised and heavy breathing. The footsteps came closer and closer to where she was sitting, but she chose to ignore it. She heard noises all the time anyway.

"W…Winry…" she heard a hoarse whisper from behind her. She concentrated harder on whatever she was doing.

"Shut up, voices!" she called to nobody in particular. She heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Still as insane as ever, Winry," said the voice, sounding slightly disconnected and very quiet. The person walked closer to her.

She suddenly felt two arms encircle her body directly below her breasts from behind. Winry screamed in surprise and fear. She dropped whatever she was holding in her hands in panic.

Then she looked down at the arms holding her and gasped. One of the arms was made of metal. Automail! But she knew this model. She had designed and built it herself…for Edward.

"E-Edward?" she stuttered quietly. She felt his face bury into her neck.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice sounding strained and full of unspoken emotion.

"Is it…really you?" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She felt him nod.

"I'm home," he whispered. He squeezed her affectionately and then let her go. She turned around in her work stool to look at him.

"You're taller," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. Edward grinned and spread his arms apart. Winry was overcome with emotion and jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, crying onto his shoulder. Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Winry…uh…you're crying all over my coat," said Edward. Winry let go of him and smoothed out the shoulders of Ed's all too familiar red coat he always wore.

"I-I'm sorry E-Edw-ward! I-I ju-just missed y-y-you!" she stuttered, tears spilling from her eyes. She stepped back to look at him. He really was taller. His hair was longer. She supposed the height thing had been over the two years he had been gone before. She didn't really get a good look at him six months ago when he had come back.

"You're taller than me!" she said.

"Wasn't I before?" he asked.

"No…we were the same height…almost. Okay…maybe the same height," said Winry. Suddenly her smile bent into a frown. Edward looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Edward…you…left me…for…two and a half years," she said, her voice low and menacing. Edward knew to steer clear of her when she was like this. Unfortunately for him, the door had closed behind him when he had walked in. He didn't want to run away from her, that'd be rude.

Winry reached behind her for the wrench she usually carried around. It wasn't their! Why wasn't her wrench their!? She looked at Edward with loathing on her face…but from what Edward could see in her eyes, it was far from it.

Winry raised her sweater clad arm and slapped him over the face very hard, sending Ed a couple feet backwards. She didn't hit him as hard as she could have, though. Edward simply starred at Winry for a moment before speaking.

"Winry…I," he began.

"I'm sorry," Winry whispered, interrupting him. Edward put a hand to where she had hit him on the face. He gave her a small smile.

"That's okay…it felt good," he whispered.

"Um…okay…? So…are you back…for good?" she asked.

"Yea…I couldn't take it anymore. I just missed…it here," he said, "It was driving me crazy."

"OH, Good!" said Winry.

"Winry…why are you wearing a sweater? It's so warm out today," said Ed.

Winry's scowl returned to her face.

"Do you want to see what you did to me?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Winry…I don't…" he began.

"You wanna see it?!" she asked hysterically. Without waiting for his answer, she folded back the sleeves of her sweater revealing red cut marks and gashes all over them, especially on her wrists.

"Winry…"

"You being gone drove me crazy! I thought you were _dead_!" she said, tears rushing down from her blue eyes.

"Winry…cutting yourself doesn't make things any better. I missed you too, but…"

"But what?" she asked, sounding angry and hurt.

"But you don't need to get all emotional about it," said Edward.

"I'm…just…I can't believe you're back, Edward! How…I thought that Mustang.." she said, changing the subject.

"Yea…I thought that too. Apparently I was able to unseal the seal using my blood because it wasn't sealed on this side. I guess that somebody has to seal the one on our side to keep the people from the other world out of here for good. It'll work if just one side is sealed," explained Ed.

"Oh…" she said. Suddenly she grabbed Edward's shoulders and slammed him against the wall of her bedroom. She glared at him.

"Don't you dare try to leave this time, Edward Elric, or I swear I will come and find you and drag you back here if I have to," she said.

"Don't worry, Winry, I'll just…"

"You don't know what this did to me…you have no idea," she said, beginning to cry again. "Look at that…you broke your promise. You said…you said that the next time you make me cry would be because I was happy. I'm happy now that you're back, but you made me cry nonstop for the past six months."

"Like I said…I'm so sorry," Edward whispered. Winry's hands slipped down from Edward's shoulders to his chest. She hit one of her fists on his chest lightly.

"What are you…"

"You're real…" she breathed. Tears in her eyes, she smiled and hugged him. "you know…I've always loved you," she whispered.

Edward blushed slightly and gasped.

"Like a brother," she finished. Oh…that made sense, reasoned Edward. He couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. Winry finally let go of him. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her fist and smiled at him, causing him to blush again.

"So where's Al?" she asked.

"He should be still be in the living room," he answered. Winry opened her bedroom door and raced out to meet her friend.

Alphonse turned around from talking to Winry's grandmother to wave at a smiling Winry.

"Hi, Al! I cant believe you guys are back!" said Winry.

"Hey! Why didn't you hit him like you did me?!" asked Edward.

"Shut it, Ed!" she said, waving a finger at him.

**Okay…so you're probably wondering, "why didn't she write about how they got back?" well, the reason is because it's been ages since I watched the movie, and I'm watching about a million other animes right now. If u put that with the tons of homework and school and community service I have, then that means I don't have time to watch the whole movie. I just don't want anyone telling me that I got something wrong and end up rewriting this entire thing. That and I am too lazy to type twelve chapters of plot. And I wanted to get to this part. I've had it in my head for like, four months! This is the scene that spawned this pathetic (so far) piece of fanfiction! MUWAHAHAHAHA! He hem… **


End file.
